Out of the Blue
by sapphire-amethystduo
Summary: Tomoyo got the bad luck chain....and decides to commit suicide but will anybody be able to change her mind? especially when that person annoys her at first sight when he comes ......... out of the blue....ExT some SxS later on...
1. Leaving for Tokyo

**Out of the Blue.....  
**  
Authors: sapphire and amethyst  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own CCS.....{duh?!?!?} who would even sue 2 penniless creatures whose trying to write...{grins}  
  
Dedications: this is dedicated to DUN...DUN...DUN...... (drum roll) to all our fwends.....sci hi..sophies 03-04......like denise...aka ragna addict....rae....also known as the ballerina....and donna.....one of our bestest fwends....... That definitely reads a lot of books....heh  
  
**Summary: Tomoyo's got the bad luck chain ....first, she gotta leave her friends....and their business fails. They move on but when her mom dies she becomes hopeless. She decides suicide is better but will anybody be able to change her mind..........especially when that person annoys her at first sight.....when he comes from out of the blue.......  
  
**Sapphire: hi ya fanfic readers....  
  
Amethyst: hey hope you like our fanfic.......  
  
Sapphire: yep..we spent countless minutes {grin} on the telephone planning this ne?  
  
Amethyst: this is our first fanfic together.......so.........  
  
Sapphire: we're testing the saying. "two heads are better than one" lolz  
  
Amethyst: ryt...so this 1st chappie is kinda well dramatic.  
  
Sapphire: darn those business stuff  
  
Amethyst: ehehe.. well as you may have read in the summary this is about TxE.......some SxS later on...  
  
Sapphire: and oh ya.....no magic and they didn't meet yet ....  
  
Amethyst: or maybe they do............  
  
Sapphire: whatever.......so ja ne......  
  
Chapter 1.....Leaving for Tokyo  
  
It was a nice windy day in Tokyo, Japan. Birds chirping, children playing and people strolling around. The cars honked and sped through the Tokyo Bridge. Some just passing through the bridge to reach their destination while others, mostly foreigners came to watch the architectural wonder and the view it seems to portray.  
  
So no one wondered why a certain amethyst eyed woman walked past, sullen and tired. She eyed the sea below and swallowed a lump on her throat. But determination glistened dull in her eyes. Eyes that spoke of hopelessness in her world.  
  
As she leaned on the railing, she sobbed quietly, remembering why she had to do what she meant to do here and now. In Tokyo bridge.  
  
**......................................................Flashback....................................................  
  
Tomoeda, Japan  
**  
"Tomoyo honey, I've got great news that I know you'll love." Shouted Sonomi Daidouji from downstairs,  
  
Sonomi was a successful businesswoman and owned a toy company that brought great profits. She lost her husband after she gave birth to her only daughter Tomoyo so she alone raised her up alone for the whole 18 years of her daughter.  
  
"Coming mom." Tomoyo shouted back, as she gently covered the mouthpiece of the telephone she was holding.  
  
Tomoyo was an 18 year old amethyst eyed teenager that did what any normal person did at her age.  
  
She got back on the telephone and sighed "Hey Saku, got to call later k? Mom called me downstairs, says she's gotta say something great."  
  
"Ok, I bet it's about you're business stuff again right?" Sakura, a certain emerald eyed girl replied on the other line as she played with the telephone cord with her finger.  
  
"Ya, I think. You know her; she gets all hyper about profits, profits and more profits." Tomo sighed again and lay on her stomach.  
  
Sakura laughed at that. "You better go get that pretty butt of yours downstairs before your mom comes storming into your bedroom."  
  
"Ya, I guess you're right. See ya tomorrow k?" she replied while rolling back and got up to a sitting position at the edge of her bed.  
  
"Sure, no prob. Bye" and they both hung back the phone.  
  
Tomoyo placed down the receiver and placed her head on her hand that lay on a nearby side table. she let out a little breath and sighed for the umpteenth time.  
  
_'What does she want now?'_ Tomoyo thought and started to get up. She stretched her hand and started for the door.  
  
"Tomoyo, hustle it up a little... I don't have any other time." Sonomi shouted again getting somewhat annoyed at the slowness of her daughter and the I-don't-care-what-a-damn-thing-you-say kind of air that Tomoyo showed as she was seen on the sides of the stairs.  
  
"As if you ever had" Tomoyo mumbled under her breath and ran downstairs.  
  
She sat at the cushion near the tv in the entertainment room. And picked up the magazine nearby. She scanned the pages for a while but she caught her mom glaring at her exasperated by her inattention.

She let up her hands as if saying "Fine, I'll listen but I wouldn't care" and threw the magazine back on the table. she leaned her back on the cushion and gave her a thoughtless nod as if to say "You can start but you sure can bet I wouldn't listen much"  
  
Sonomi sighed again coughed to signal and was about to start when...  
  
"So what's the oh so great news you can't wait to tell?" Tomoyo ironically asked. Rolling the pen she found in her pocket a while ago.  
  
Sonomi remembered what she was about to say and her eyes shimmered with hope and new opportunities. Tomoyo saw this and thought what could her mom be so hopeful for but then dropped it immediately as she realized it wouldn't do her no good.  
  
"You're so gonna love this... "she paused and inhaled... "We're moving to Tokyo." Her mom giddily said while looking at her daughter for any sign of interest and excitement.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Tomoyo gasped and thought they would go for a day or two only. Sonomi continued at that. At least she got her stubborn daughter's attention.  
  
"Tokyo dear, won't you love it? Technology buildings and fashion. My God, I can't believe this myself. I mean, of course we travel all over the world and lived there but never to Tokyo yet. Think of all the excitement. " Sonomi dreamily said "and think of all the income........." she finished with dollars in her eyes as if she forgot Tomoyo was actually there and continued to dream.  
  
"Oh joy!!" Tomoyo sarcastically exclaimed while she rolled her eyes skyward and turned a deaf ear to her mom for the rest of the talk.  
  
Tomoyo played with her nails, wishing her mom would stop yapping about Tokyo when the thought registered into her mind...... and a sudden horrible thought entered into it.  
  
"Then, our house wouldn't be as wonderful as this but ... of course you can still have your own bed and.................." Sonomi continued not knowing her daughter's agitation.  
  
"What did you say??......." Tomoyo cut in... ears full in attention...  
  
"Our house?!?!?!?! My bed?!!?!?!? In TOKYO?!?!?!" Tomoyo asked horridly....as the horrible thought lay there in full view of her mind. And the word came unbidden, taunting her brain...  
  
_moving.......moving........permanently.........tokyo.........leaving........Tomoeda..........moving.........movi ng........  
_  
"Why yes dear...... didn't I just say we're MOVING to TOKYO?" Sonomi interacted....puzzled by her daughter's behavior now...  
  
"MOVING...as in PERMANENTLY??? ........TOKYO??!??!......" Tomoyo let it all sink in to her mind and then she stood up, back rigid with anger and shouted back.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO......NO NO NO NO AND DEFINITELY NO.. I'm not moving to Tokyo....I'm not moving anywhere else..... hell mom, I've got my friends here....... My school.........my neighborhood........my career and most especially my home........ I'm not moving to some place where all everyone thinks is making money........" she finished stubbornly as she eyed her mom almost daring for her to reason with her.  
  
Her mom went wide-eyed with shock. Her lips quivered and her body shook with anger, that was the last straw......she eyed her daughter back with eyes that glistened with fierce determination and with a voice she knew Tomoyo wouldn't dare defy, she countered.  
  
"We're moving there and that's final young lady. This is about your future. Didn't you know this is our last chance? Our business is failing and the only thing for us not to live in the goddamn streets is to move to Tokyo and negotiate.... We can't afford any more flights other than this last. And I remembered I already purchased a fine home there..... Not a mansion though but definitely a home. You got that?.................................now go to your room....I don't have anything else to say to you."  
  
Sonomi said in one breath then left her daughter standing there .... With shoulders drooping with exhaustion she went to rest her body and prepare for the moving.  
  
Tomoyo stood still and dropped her body unconsciously. Her head dropped. Her face fell and she went pale. There was nothing she could do. She ran upstairs, went straight to her bedroom and cried her self to sleep as oblivion took her.  
  
**.........................................Days after............................  
**  
The day of the trip finally arrived and Tomoyo was finishing packing all her things. When she finished, she lay exhausted in her bed. Closed her eyes to listen to the voices downstairs and remembered she was really leaving her friends behind. Her eyes brimmed with tears but she wouldn't let it fall.  
  
She promised she would come back and live the rest of her life here in Tomoeda. That thought gave her hope and she closed her eyes to rest for awhile.  
  
A soft knock was heard and grudgingly Tomoyo stood up grinding her teeth, annoyed that someone disturbed her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan can I come in?" someone asked.  
  
"oh Saku-chan, yeah come on in." she answered, glad that it was sakura. She moved towards the auburn haired girl and smiled a sad smile.  
  
Sakura came in teary-eyed and went straight to Tomoyo crying her heart out and hugged her so tight that Tomoyo thought she would break into half.  
  
She hugged her back. And said "umm.. ano?!?! Saku, I'm gonna be moving to Tokyo with broken ribs if you don't ahh.... Loosen it up a little...."  
  
"ehehe, gomen tomo-chan....it's just that.....ano?!?!? I'm not gonna see......... my best friend............ anymore..." sakura stuttered while choking back sobs.  
  
"Who told you that? I will come back here. No one can stop me. Ne? didn't I say I would design your wedding dress...... and I'll be your children's godmother....promise" Tomoyo replied with fierce determination eyeing her best friend with the same determination her voice indicated.  
  
"hoeeee... demo_.....{sob}......_it would still be a long time_.......{sob} I_ don't have a boyfriend yet right?!? so..... so....so..."  
  
She bowed her head as fresh new tears came pouring out.  
  
"Get a grip of yourself saku...... you'll find one soon enough....ne?!? You've got a train of guys following you around everywhere you go...." Tomoyo said with forced cheer... to lighten up the situation but her eyes threatened to blow up with tears again.  
  
"Hoe.....it's not true.....demo ...demo.......waaaaaaaa" Sakura cried again as the thought of her best friend moving was inevitable.  
  
They both sobbed and hugged each other. As the two of them were satiated. They both sat at the edge of the bed, eyes red and puffed from recent crying and silently thought about the situation.  
  
"I look stupid ne Tomo-chan?" Sakura started knowing this to be true but in the same time knowing in her heart that it was not.  
  
"Yep, you look like a hen out in the rain for a long time..." Tomoyo joked around. Glad for the change of topic. The thought of crying again made her feel downright hopeless.  
  
"Iie, you look worse....damn Tomo any person looking at you would scream and run away....you look like a kaijuu"  
  
Tomoyo laughed at her friend's choice of words and replied  
  
"Am not.... You're the one who looks like a kaijuu......there's hair sticking everywhere out your head"  
  
"Baka..everyone has hair sticking out of the nut they call head.......mou?!?!"  
  
Both laughed and hugged each other once more**_ {don't you think there is too much hugging here?"  
_**  
"Hey, remember to keep your promise ok tomo-chan?" Sakura reminded her  
  
"Sure thing, you won't forget me right?"  
  
"Baka...of course I won't...... let's go put your stuff downstairs you're mom would call soon" sakura stated while eyeing Tomoyo's stuff  
  
"uh...ya you're right"  
  
And the two girls started to get busy and knew they would see each other again someday.  
  
**.............................................................................................................................................**  
  
They went to the airport said their goodbyes to friends and acquaintances.....their was a lot of crying and promises of writing when the announcer called the passengers for the flight 518  
  
And so Tomoyo Daidouji goes on to Tokyo reluctantly......................... Leaving everybody in Tomoeda behind.................

**..............................................................................................................................................**  
  
**Author's note**:  
  
So watchathink?? 1st bad luck occurs for our dear tomo-chan......... I sped it up a little so we can go the part which I really like {hehe}  
  
But that doesn't end there......ever heard of the saying that bad luck comes in dozens??? {I'm not really sure if there is such a thing}  
  
Oh yeah and anybody knows if there really is a Tokyo bridge?? We don't really know much about Japan ehehe......  
  
Remember R and R...........we need your views in this........... any reviewers will be acknowledged thankies.....


	2. The boss's problem?

**Out of the Blue**  
  
Authors: sapphire and amethyst  
  
**Disclaimer: The same as usual. We don't own CCS. Any fanfic writer knows this kind of stuff ne?  
**  
Dedication: We dedicate this chappie to our very first reviewer **Nataly5best.** thanks a lot... we appreciate the time you gave...

Sapphire: NOoooo.... Gosh, I'm starting to hate Sonomi {stomps on the keyboard}  
  
Amethyst: {falls down from chair} ehehehe... calm down will ya?!?  
  
Sapphire: Wah!! Arrrghh fine whatever you say...  
  
Amethyst: forgive her. She acts so childishly sometimes {grin}  
  
Sapphire: Boink!!! {hits amethyst with a book on the head}I do not... bleh  
  
Amethyst: Ouch!! why you little... come back here. I'm gonna give you a piece of my mind. {chases sapphire around the room}  
  
Sakura: oh well! While these two settle their differences let's check on the story shall we?  
  
Syaoran: right, since we saw Tomoyo's situation from the last chappie why don't we look on Eriol's situation ne?!?  
  
Sakura: yep! Let's start...  
  
**Chapter 2: The boss has got a problem?!?!?  
**  
Eriol Hiirigazawa sighed behind his table. His usual calm features were etched with worry and his knowing eyes focused on the folder that lay on his table. He sighed again and leaned his back on the chair's back. He took off his glasses and massaged his forehead with his other hand. He placed his glasses on the desk and once again eyed the folder that pronounced FAILURE instead of the usual SUCCESS that came by his way.

He sat there, still thinking of how to save one of his companies from bankruptcy while shuffling the rest of the paper on his desk and placing them in the drawers.  
  
_Crimony! What did those freaking lawyers do to the goddamn documents that I handed over them? Why... I ought to give them a piece of my mind. May they burn in hell for all I care... shit!  
  
_He cursed while picking up the folder, holding it like it was some bomb that might explode at any second. He once again reread the contents of the folder and threw it on the far wall. He suddenly stood up and paced the floor.  
  
"Damn! Why did God do this to me? For all the good I've done to the church... I..."  
  
"Umm. Sir, sorry to interrupt you're ah..." his secretary silently interrupted his cursing wondering what her boss's problem was that got him so over-the-edge lately.  
  
He was usually a calm person to talk to and negotiate and he spoke to his associates like a gentleman that could never utter a word that could discriminate.  
  
This person before her was different. He was like a ravaging beast, wild but that spoke of authority and instant obedience to his minions.  
  
This was another side of Eriol Hiirigazawa that she hasn't seen before. His dark side...one that could be deadly if taken out of control.  
  
"What?!?!?" Eriol snapped, looking at the woman freezing her in that place. A vein popping out his neck from the frustration he was feeling.  
  
She was paralyzed, rooted to the spot by Eriol's fierce glare. Her voice was caught in her throat.  
  
"Um... it's you're... ah" the secretary stuttered suddenly afraid of this part of her boss.  
  
"I don't have time for your stuttering woman. Tell me..." but he was cut of by a man's voice.  
  
"Hmm...I didn't know you had quite a temper...tsk..tsk...tsk..I pity your secretary, she looks awfully pale." As he touched the secretary's shoulder signaling her to go, she jumped startled and nodded a quiet thank you and skittered off.  
  
"Really Eriol, you should control that boiling head. You'll soon blow off if that temper doesn't satiate." The man reasoned again.  
  
He took off his hat and his chestnut hair fell out. He stepped inside with a mocking grin. His eyes had a twinkle and tormented Eriol more.  
  
"Go away Li, I don't need your concern." He glared at Li and shot him a don't-you-dare-annoy-me-smart-ass look.  
  
"Hey, slow down Hiirigazawa I'm not looking for a fight..." he answered while putting his hands in front of him to defend himself from Eriol's glare and anger that flowed out of Hiirigazawa's body like blue flame from a stove.  
  
"You don't have to be so fierce.." Li laughingly said and seated himself on one of the chairs in front of Eriol's desk trying to find a comfortable position.  
  
Eriol still glared at him. He twitched his mouth, opened if as if to say something more but closed them again and formed a grim line. He opened and closed his fist in his side while trying to calm down. He started pacing again but when he felt Syaoran's unwavering gaze, he stopped. He looked at him and heard him chuckle. A merry laugh escaped from Syaoran and Eriol was dumbstruck.  
  
How can he laugh at a situation like this.?!? He thought annoyed at Syaoran's behavior.  
  
But then again it's not his business tha'st going down the brink. He reasoned with himself and he felt his frustration grew.  
  
He escaped a sigh, looked at Li and noticed he wasn't laughing anymore but his eyes were still merry. He saw Li move his head sideward and saw a glint of concern in his eyes. He moved back to his chair and sat down, faced the glass window on his back for a second and turned his swiveling chair back to face Li. His cool demeanor back on his face but his features remained rigid.  
  
"so Hiirigazawa, calm enough?" Li questioned and looked at Eriol in the eye.  
  
Eriol's eyes twitched a second when he heard 'calm' being spoken and he answered with cool indifference  
  
"I guess so Li. What brought you here other than bringing another dreaded news?"  
  
Syaoran laughed at that and stood up. Took something from his pocket and sat back down again.  
  
"Bro, you should better check this out first before wringing my neck and condemning me to the eternal flames of the damned."  
  
Li turned serious then and placed a piece of paper on Eriol's desk.  
  
"This, partner, is the solution to your problem."  
  
Eriol eyed the piece of paper carefully. He slowly picked it up and read a name...  
  
Sonomi Daidouji...Toy Company and sand and gravel  
  
"What the hell is this? Some kind of practical joke?" Eriol growled and placed the paper back down.  
  
"I should have known you were still a child." Eriol smirked and looked away from Li.  
  
"Joke?!?! Hell no. that's your solution." Syaoran answered back surprised at Eriol.  
  
"What does this Daidouji person got to do with my problem?" Eriol asked obviously not understanding Syaoran's motives.  
  
"And I thought you were brilliant." Syaoran sarcastically exclaimed... when he heard nothing of Eriol except another growl of annoyance, he continued.  
  
"Sheesh man, did that brain of yours suddenly stop functioning?... You needed construction materials? You got it." Syaoran explained with a hint of sarcasm  
  
"You think that's what I need?... Li, I know other company owners in the line of sand and gravel...I don't need another one. My problem is that my idiotic lawyers poured down all the profit of this company into oblivion's wardrobe and that's why I don't have anymore money invested for this to buy the construction materials for our new project that's due in what? A year???"  
  
Eriol countered tired of explaining and tired of being hopeful and especially tired of being stupid.  
  
"I wasn't through yet Hiirigazawa." Syaoran's voice darkened..."I understand completely that your ahh...investment went down the drain by some assholes in this world and that's why I recommend Daidouji's partnership. You don't need to pay for the construction materials...she's handing them over with some of her investments at no price other than your partnership. When all goes well...the money earned after the project will be split by you and Daidouji. That would be more profit than you can gain."  
  
Syaoran explained hoping to catch Eriol's interest. But he still saw Eriol's head down, as hopeless as it portayed earlier.  
  
"It may not work out that well Li. She's taking a huge risk don't you get it? What if the project isn't a success? What if something happens? What if...?"  
  
"Damn the what if's Eriol...she's taking the risk and so should you...she's..."  
  
"Have you talked to her?" Eriol butted in tired at the expectations but there was a certain shimmer of hope in his eyes.  
  
"I have. She's willing to take the risk fully. That's why she's here in Tokyo. To talk to you." Syaoran answered wholeheartedly, glad to see a little light coming back in his friend's features.  
  
"She has?"... He paused... at Syaoran's nod, he took the piece of paper lying in his desk and faced Syaoran...  
  
"I don't know about this Syaoran...but it's an opportunity...and I won't let it slip in my hands again." Eriol said with quiet determination.  
  
He decided God may have given him another chance, he might as well give it his full faith and hope what Syaoran said would come true. He said a silent prayer in his mind and stared at the paper. He stood up and looked at the city below through the glass window and thought about everything that happened to him. They were all risks that he made. Now he's making another bet with the sovereignty. It was very risky but he wasn't THE ERIOL HIIRIGAZAWA for nothing.  
  
His usual cocky grin came back to his face and he tensed body relaxed. He faced his friend once more and his look softened.  
  
He moved towards Syaoran and held out his hand "Thank you Li. I wouldn't have found hope if it weren't for your stubborn determination to let me listen"  
  
"No problem bro. I did owe you one didn't I chum?" Syaoran accepted Eriol's hand and patted his back.  
  
"You sure did my friend and you payed me with interest" Eriol replied and smiled at his bestfriend, his childhood pal.  
  
Everything will be left for tomorrow to decide...  
  
**........................................................................................................................................................................................ Author's note:  
  
**Whatchathink?? Syaoran's sooo nice isn't he?  
  
Review everyone.....


End file.
